


Start It All Over

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Pining, based on the inbetweeners, can't give away too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's nervous, drumming his fingers against his briefcase. He's never had to start at a new school and its nerve wracking. He's waiting in the headmaster's office along with a couple of other new students waiting for the headmaster to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start It All Over

Liam's nervous, drumming his fingers against his briefcase. He's never had to start at a new school and its nerve wracking. He's waiting in the headmaster's office along with a couple of other new students waiting for the headmaster to show up.

"Are you excited? This is exciting!" One of the other students says kindly.

Headmaster Cowell steps in and sighs as he sits down. "Alright, so we're a normal school, here's your schedules, any questions?"

Liam takes the schedule and raises his eyebrows at the unfriendliness. "Is that all? There's nothing else."

"Oh yeah," he reaches into his desk drawer and tosses giant name tags onto the table top. "Here's your buttons. Have a great day."

"We don't seriously have to wear those do we?" The buttons were large, green and white with the phrase 'Hi, my name is' printed on it. This can't be happening.

Mister Cowell huffs. "Yes, you have to wear them. I'm sure you'll get great nicknames from your briefcase alone. Now, get out."

Liam fastens his button on the lapel of his jacket and gets up heading into the hallway.

It's like a zoo. People milling about and groups doing weird rituals everywhere you look.

Liam looks at the classroom number and follows the signs until he's in what he thinks is the correct room. The first person he sees is some fit brunette with dyed blonde tips. He straightens his tie and approaches him, tapping on his shoulder.

Niall turns away from his conversation with Breslin, raising his eyebrow. "Yes?"

Louis calms down as he hears the voice of an angel across the classroom. He looks up to see Niall Horan talking to some new posh twat. "What the hell?"

"What?" Harry asks trying to see what Louis' talking about.

Liam smiles and holds his schedule out. "Am I in the right room? Room 107?"

Niall looks at the giant button and laughs. "Uh, yeah, Liam. Nice briefcase."

The entire room chuckles at that.

"Niall is going to eat him alive." Louis says trying to contain him excitement. "Unless Zayn beats him to it."

Another boy heads into the room, stopping when he sees the interaction going on.

Liam smiles and reaches out to shake Niall's hand, it's how his his mum raised him, but he ends up tripping and falling on Niall; Niall’s body leaning back against the desk.

"Whoa there," Niall holds his hands up, the desk digging into his lower back and it really looks like the new kid is trying to get it on with him.

"Oi! What the fuck you doing?" Zayn storms over to the new kid and tears him off of Niall. "You don't touch him. You don't look at him. You got it, yeah?"

"Told you Zayn wouldn't like it." Louis mutters to his friend.

Liam stutters pointing between himself and Niall. "It's -no it's not like that! I was just trying to shake his hand and thank him. I swear to God."

"Yeah? Well I'm not buying it. I'll fuck you up." Zayn says as he rams his shoulder into the new kid’s as he passes him for his desk. "Briefcase wanker."

"Sorry about that." Niall goes to pat Liam on the back then thinks better of it and follows after Zayn to their seats.

"All right. Everyone take your seats." Mister Cowell says unpleasantly as he heads into the room. "I'll take a quick attendance and let you be off."

Louis rolls his eyes, turning to Harry. "This new kid's an absolute tit."

Liam looks around for a new seat. Bressie coughs loudly into his hand, "briefcase wanker."

Louis chokes on air as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Tomlinson, you think that's funny do you? Great. You can show the new kid around campus." Mister Cowell says as he goes down the roster.

Niall snickers from his seat, he knew his step dad wouldn't do anything to him.

Liam finds a open spot next to the Tomlinson fellow. "Hello, I'm Liam."

Harry groans. "Thanks a lot, Louis. Now look who you stuck us with."

"Don't talk to me." Louis says as he turns his back to face Harry so he can try to ignore the new kid as much as possible.

"But you have to show me around." Liam whispers, maybe it'll help.

Louis turns round to tell him to sod off when movement in the back of the classroom catches his eye.

Zayn has Niall in his lap and holds him close to him. There's kissing and maybe hands under clothes, but they're pressed too tightly together to tell.

Niall kisses him and smiles against his lips continuing to peck him until he presses himself closer and uses his tongue.

Liam scrunches his nose, that's absolutely disgusting.

Louis watches sadly as his neighbour and long time crush snogs the hell out of the school bad boy.

"Malik, Horan, you're in a public setting. Please try to show some type of decorum." Mister Cowell admonishes from the desk.

Niall flushes and gets back in his own seat. "Told you we'd get in trouble."

Liam's eyes widen leaning closer to Louis. "So that's why he was mad when I fell on the cute one?"

"Yeah, that and you're a wanker. Quit talking to me." Louis hisses at the new boy. "You're worse than Harry."

"Hey!" Harry flushes immediately when his voice carries, covering his mouth and looking down at his desk.

Liam frowns, but he won't be deterred. "I'm not a wanker, actually."

"All right, all of you off to your first class." Mister Cowell says as he collects up his papers, ready to leave.

The room turns into a mess of people talking and hurrying to the halls. "Niall! Niall!" Louis calls out, wanting to get his attention.

Niall turns to see who's calling his name. He smiles brightly, "hey, Louis."

"Hey, erm, hi... Hello." Louis smiles at stares at the blond. He doesn't really know what to say. "Umm..."

Niall raises his eyebrows. "Hi, Louis. I think that was already established. So ready for the new term?"

"Yeah. Totally pumped, like super pumped." Louis bounces as he talks. "Your hair looks great by the way- super blond."

"Really?" Niall frowns. "I was hoping it'd be more brown."

Liam comes over then standing in between them. "Right so I need help finding my first class."

"I'll see you later, Louis." Niall waves him off going to his next class.

"Wait! Wait!" Louis yells after Niall. "Jesus. What the fuck? I was talking to Niall. Can't you see that?"

Liam looks after Niall. "He's with that delinquent. You can do better than him."

Louis doesn't even know how to respond to that. Niall has always been his one and only. "Whatever. What you want, then?"

"I need help finding my classes." Liam adjusts his briefcase and rolls his eyes when some girl calls him a 'briefcase wanker.'

"Gimme your schedule," he takes the paper from Liam's hands. "Right. Stay back and behind me. I don't want people to think we're together."

"Okay." Liam watches Louis walk away and waits ten seconds before following, keeping at least five feet between them.

\------------

"Harry, you coming round tonight? Maybe we can pop out to the pub and get a drink?" Louis asks as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, course I'm coming around. That was a terrible start to the term now everyone thinks we're associated with that briefcase wanker." Harry stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Louis huffs. "Why does Cowell think I need to show him around? Why not have Malik do it so he can pound his face in?"

"Because he's shagging Niall and Niall is Cowell's step son." Harry shrugs.

"Can we not talk about who's boning Niall? It's not me and I don't want to hear it." Louis huffs as they near the gate of the school.

Harry chuckles. "You have it bad, mate. Why don't you try finding someone you can actually fuck?"

"Hey! Wait up!" Liam calls running to catch up with them.

"I've fucked loads of guys and girls." Louis says adamantly. He turns his head. "Oh shit. Do we make a run for it?"

"He can't see us if we don't move." Harry mumbles.

Liam reaches them, smiling. "So you two have any plans tonight?"

"Fucking hell. Don't you ever give up? Jesus." Louis groans as he looks at the new kid.

"Charming. Now, anything?" Liam asks.

"Just going to the pub." Harry says without thinking about it.

"No!" Louis groans again. He sighs as he realises it's too late to take it back. "It's a start of term thing."

"Cool what pub?" Liam asks. Right then Niall walks by all alone.

Louis perks up. "Niall! Hey, Niall. You going out tonight then?"

Niall looks up and walks over, smiling. "Yeah, everyone is going. I can't miss out, can I?"

"Right. Everyone. So which pub you going to then? I'm sure we'll bump into each other." Louis says nervously.

"Dark Horse. Find me tonight; maybe we'll get a drink or something." Niall shrugs.

Louis nods. "Yeah! Will, um, will Zayn be there?"

The bad boy himself joins their group, tossing an arm around Niall and holding him close. "Yeah. It'll be a right laugh." He ducks his head and presses his lips to his boyfriend's.

Niall laughs against Zayn's mouth. "Hope I'll see you, Louis. We'll talk later, yeah?"

Louis just nods, disappointment setting in. "Yeah, yeah later than."

Zayn waves good bye and pulls Niall off towards his car stage whispering about how he was going to fuck him.

"Well that was pleasant." Liam says sarcastically, disgusted at what he just heard Zayn say.

Louis frowns and looks over at the new kid. "Why are you still here? Go home or something."

"And meet you both at the pub?" Liam grins.

Harry sighs. "We're not going to get rid of you are we?"

"Fucking hell. Fine. Meet us at the pub at eight." Louis says with a huff. "What pub was it again?"

"Black horse." Liam says. At least he thinks so, Niall's accent is hard to understand.

"Right. Bye." Louis turns and starts to quickly walk away, pulling Harry with him.

\------------

Louis finishes gelling his hair and gives himself one last look over. "Alright, one look at you and the ladies will go crazy. And Niall will practically jizz his pants at the sight of you."

There's a knock on the door, Liam waiting on Louis' porch in the same suit he wore to school earlier, but without the button.

Louis finishes the final touches and goes to open his door. "Oh, Jesus Christ. You're not wearing that to a pub are you?"

"Yes, I am." Liam says looking down at his outfit.

"You're not hanging out with Harry and me. No fucking way." Louis says looking over the suit.

"Well you might want me because unlike you and Zayn, I can get us alcohol."

Louis backs off a bit. "You can get us alcohol?"

"Yes I can, now let's go meet Harry at the pub then shall we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, alright. To the Black Horse." Louis says as he grabs his jacket and heads out.

Liam keeps up with him, talking about random things on the way.

Harry's standing outside, leaning against the brick wall.

"You ready to go, Haz?" Louis is smiling brightly. He's ready for his shot with Niall.

"Yeah." Harry opens the door for his friends following after them.

Louis' laughter dies as they walk in and sees no one. "What? Where are all the girls... And Niall?"

There's light music playing and the bartender is just wiping the counter down.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "I don't think we're at the right place."

"Niall said Black Horse, right?" Louis says looking at the other two with him.

"I'm positive. Where else would it be?" Harry sighs.

Liam grins. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure I can salvage this night."

Louis scoffs. "How? We can't get served, you're wearing a suit, and Niall's not here. This night is shit."

"You don't need Niall to have a good time. And this suit is sharp." Liam adjusts the lapels of his jacket.

"Right. Okay. So how are you getting us this booze then?" Louis asks. He doesn't actually think Liam can get them any booze.

Liam heads over to the bartender, clearing his throat. "Can I get three lagers."

"I need to see your ID." The barkeep says without looking up.

"Oh, well hold on." Liam digs through his empty pants pockets. "Seems like I've forgotten about that."

"No ID, no booze." The barkeep walks away to get a pint for another patron.

Liam frowns. "I am offended that you're not going to give me, a loyal of age patron, alcohol."

"Sorry, mate. That's policy."

Louis sighs. "Told you you couldn't get us booze."

"You just have to be persistent." Liam goes back over crossing his arms.

Louis huffs and turns to Harry. "What is this guy's deal? Such a wanker."

"I don't know, man. Why did you have to laugh?" Harry groans.

"I'm sorry that it was rather funny. But it was true! Brief case wanker..." Louis frowns when he feels a vibration in his pocket.

Harry looks over Louis' shoulder and sees that it's some unknown number.

"'Hey, Louis. It's Niall-' oh my god!" Louis smiles up at Harry. "'Knicked your number from Zayn's phone. Where are you?'"

"We're at Black Horse tell him. Where is everyone?" Harry doesn't see Niall or anyone else.

Louis quickly texts Niall back and looks over at Liam. "Is he still trying to get us drinks?"

Liam grins and brings over two large glasses. "Here we go."

"There's three of us." Louis says questioningly as he hands one over to Harry and takes a giant gulp of the other one.

Harry looks at Liam. "This is sparkling cider. I wanted a pint."

Louis swallows the disgusting drink before passing the glass over to Liam. "Told you you couldn't get us booze."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Liam asks.

'I can't see you anywhere I've been looking for the past fifteen minutes you sly bastard (;'

'Are we even in the same pub? Lol. Where are you? :*' Louis doesn't respond to Liam, too busy texting Niall.

'Dark Horse where else? Haha.' Niall sends back.

"Fuck," Louis looks up at the two boys. "We're supposed to be at Dark Horse, not Black Horse."

Harry groans. "Thanks a lot briefcase wanker we would have been at the right pub if you hadn't been telling us it was Black Horse."

"Guys, let's just head over now and say it never happened. I might still be able to get a drink with Niall." Louis says in a lovey voice.

\------------

Liam opens the door to the pub letting Harry and Louis go first. Unlike the other one this pub is packed.

"Perfect," Louis says as he looks around for Niall.

"Oi! Briefcase wanker!" Zayn shouts as he turns the corner, pint in his hand.

Liam rolls his eyes and approaches the bar. "Three pints please."

"Do you have ID?" The barman asks as he looks over the outfit of choice.

"No, I don't. I just want three pints." Liam is getting so frustrated.

"Niall! There you are!" Louis says over the music as he heads over to the blond.

Niall meets him halfway about to say something when Liam shouts.

"I just want three pints. Do you think anyone here is of legal age?" Liam points to Niall, the closest one to him with a beer. "He's underage, but he's drinking."

Louis laughs nervously. "What you on about, mate? He's in Uni, eighteen two months ago." He hopes it's a convincing enough lie.

Liam rolls his eyes. "Stop lying for him because your head is so far up his ass. He's headmaster Cowell's step son, he can't drink."

Louis can see every one from their year staring at the new kid. "Liam, seriously. Drop it."

The bartender looks Niall over. "Follow me, kid."

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Niall feels like an idiot for crying, but he's going to be so fucking screwed when his mum and Simon find out about this.

Zayn comes out from the bathroom, seeing Niall crying. "Babe? You alright? What happened?"

Louis looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, um... Well, yeah."

The bartender comes back out. "The police are on their way, kid. I want you to sit in my office. I don't need you to get any ideas about running."

Niall makes an almost inhuman noise following after the man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are the police coming?" Zayn asks the bartender before he can disappear with Niall.

The bartender points to Liam. "This boy let me know that he's underage and drinking."

Zayn turns to Liam. "You're fucking dead, mate. I'm going to fucking kill you. That's a fucking promise."

Liam holds his hands up. "Wanting to kill me won't solve anything. I didn't know the cops would be called."

"Why would you single him out?" Zayn's voice pitched lower, "everyone in here is underage."

"He was just the closest one." Liam says.

"Christ, Liam." Harry groans. This night can't have gotten worse.

The door to the pub opens and Headmaster Cowell steps in. He surveys the room. "If you are in my school, you have ten seconds to clear out before I call the cops on all of you."

It takes only three for everyone to run out, Harry waiting outside with Louis, Liam, and Zayn. "Shit, they won't like arrest him will they?"

"Take him to the station, get his prints, charge him with a misdemeanour, and let him go." Zayn says with a heavy sigh.

Louis frowns. "Wonder what his dad will do."

"I can't believe this happened." Harry sighs. Well that put an end to their night.

Zayn huffs and turns to face Liam. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you. He'll be under house arrest now. Briefcase wanker."

"I just wanted to get some alcohol." Liam throws his hands up sighing.

\------------

Louis pulls back his blanket and gets ready for bed. He's got school tomorrow and he's got a plan to make Niall fall in love with him.

It's as he's reaching for his bedside light that he sees it- Niall Horan in the next house over, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet.

Niall is so done with everything and now he can't see Zayn and that means zero sex. His dick twitches just thinking about it. Sighing, he drops his towel and grabs his dick.

Louis nearly faints as he watches his long time crush start to wank himself. He can feel all the blood in his body rush south and he hopes to god Niall won't look over at him.

Niall leans back against the wall and casually does it, twisting his wrist and using his hand to stifle his moan.

Louis watches in awe as the blond fists himself and seems so into it. He reaches down between his thighs and tugs hesitantly at his own erection.

Niall speeds up squeezing his cock every now and then until he's coming all over his palm, back arching and toes curling.

Louis comes quite quickly, still staring over the blond. "This is wrong. Fuck, he doesn't even like me that way."

Niall uses his towel to clean his hand. God he fucking misses Zayn. He can't even text him, Simon took his phone.

Louis has an idea and quickly cleans himself up before grabbing a marker and paper. He scrawls, 'bad day?', in huge letters across the page before holding it up to his window and knocking on the glass to get Niall's attention.

Niall looks over and startles getting away from the window's view to change. When he comes back he has a sign. 'Shit did you see anything?'

The brunet internally panics, but tries to play it cool. 'No? One second you had a towel and then I left to get water, came back and you were naked. Did Zayn sneak in or something?'

Niall sighs in relief. 'No. I'm grounded until the end of term.'

‘That sucks. Just for drinking? I'm really sorry about Liam. He's an absolute twat.' Louis writes, hoping that insulting his sort of friend will put him in with Niall.

Niall scowls at that. 'He's a dead man. And my mum is really disappointed.'

Louis nods. 'Yeah, complete prat. Why does he feel the need to ruin everything?'

'Don't know. Look, I have to head to bed. I'll talk to you some other time.'

'Yeah, course. See you at school tomorrow.' With that, Louis sighs and crawls into his bed. With a smile on his face, he turns the light out and falls asleep.

\------------

Louis walks into the school building with a smile on his face. "Aye, Harry. Good day, yeah?"

"What's gotten you all smiley?" Harry raises his eyebrows and wonders if he should be worried.

"Nothing special. Just had a great night is all." Louis says happily as Liam joins their group.

"I've been accosted by Malik three times in the last forty eight hours." Liam says softly.

"There's a reason for that... Whatever the hell accosted means." Harry isn't the best at classes.

"Well, I for one am so glad that you've gotten Niall under house arrest." Louis sighs happily as he thinks about what he watched last night.

Liam frowns. "No problem. Glad I could put my life on the line for your happiness."

"Why are you happy Niall's on house arrest? Thought you'd be picketing the school and all that." Harry says.

"Because he's sexually frustrated and that means he wanks with his shades open." Louis says with a grin.

"Oh God. Did you like get off to him getting off or something?" Harry groans, disgusted.

Louis says nothing, just smirking and replaying the scene in his mind. "He's so fit and he's got such a nice cock."

"You're absolutely vile you know that. Let's get to class, you disgusting sod."

"Oi! Briefcase wanker!" Zayn shouts down the hall as he and Niall approach.

Harry has a feeling this isn't going to go over well.

Niall is leading between the two of them and he wastes no time shoving Liam into a row of lockers. "You wanker! I was nothing but nice and you rat on me!"

Liam groans as he's shoved into the locker. "I'm sorry! I just wanted a drink and I figured you got one because you propositioned the bartender or something."

"Propositioned? Are you trying to say I fuck around with other people to get things?" Niall growls.

Liam goes over his sentence in his head, wincing at the implication. "I guess that's what my sentence implies, but it could mean something else?"

Louis tries to stifle his laughter. "Come on, mate. You're just making it worse."

Niall lets go of Liam narrowing his eyes. "I've never once bullied a kid, but I'm going to make an exception for you, Payne."

Louis makes a small noise in the back of his throat as the couple walk towards English together. "That's so hot."

Liam frowns and looks at his friend weirdly. "What? Never mind. Let's just get to English."

"This term is just fantastic, don't you think?" Harry rolls his eyes.

They all end up in English together, Louis behind his neighbour. He bites his lip and tugs the blond's uniform sweater. "Hey, I hope you were okay with the signs last night. I just figured a bit of human interaction would be nice, even if it's mine."

Niall looks over and smiles softly. "Yeah, of course man. Always a help."

Louis shrugs. "No problem. Anytime you need anything, I got your back."

It's when the teacher asks the kids in the back of every row bring up their classmates' work that Niall hugs Louis as a thank you for the night before and just in general really.

Louis is frozen for a half second before wrapping his arms around Niall and presses him closer. He barely registers the movements of his hips as they press forward against Niall's. He's quickly pulling away and nervously smiling. "Thanks, Ni. Maybe we can do something when you're finally free."

"Can't. He'll be too busy sucking me off and flying on my mattress as I fuck him." Zayn says dangerously as he snaps a pencil in half.

Niall is shocked though looking at Louis. "Did you just... Hump me?"

"Oh my god! Tomlinson has a boner!" Breslin cries in laughter.

The boy's face is a bright red. "No! I just... Well..." In panic, he grabs his backpack and darts for the door. He ends up face first in the chest of Mister Cowell.

"Mister Tomlinson, unless you are suddenly spewing blood and vomit everywhere, you will sit down and listen to the lesson."

Niall's just kind of standing there frozen and unsure. "What the- what? Did you really just?"

"Niall, I am so sorry. I was just thinking about last night and what you did and it just... Happened." Louis hopes he can smooth this all over.

"What do you- you fucking pervert! Did you watch me when I wanked off?" Niall isn't even trying to lower his voice at all.

Louis can't help the blush that overtakes his face. "It was an accident! I just... I looked out my window and there you were."

"So you didn't close your blinds? Or go somewhere else? You watched me!" Niall looks at Zayn; wonders if he can believe this.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Zayn says getting up.

"Settle down. I want all of you in your seats and ready in two minutes." Mister Cowell says angrily.

Niall sits down, feeling weird about Louis and pissed about Liam.

Louis viciously scribbles a note and slides it into Niall's hand. "Hey... Just read it, yeah?"

Niall just slides it into his pocket not acknowledging Louis.

\------------

Niall's still weirded out and the first thing he does when he gets home is shut his blinds because what the hell? He sits on his bed wishing it was the end of term already. He can't help think about the note in his pocket so he absently unfolds the paper and reads it.

'Niall, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't even know what to say to explain myself. It's just... I like you, like really like you. I just thought that since you were with Zayn that would be my only chance for a little bit of you. I'm so, so sorry. I'm absolutely horrified by my own behaviour. Can you please, please, please forgive me?'

Niall sighs and stands pushing his curtains open and knocking on his window to get Louis' attention.

Louis, to his credit, is moping about on his bed when he hears the knock. He scrambles up and over to his window, opening the glass.

Niall pushes his open and leans forward on the windowsill. "My step dad wants me to stay away from you."

"I bet Zayn wants you to as well. I'm so sorry, Niall. I really, really am." Louis says sadly, voice shaking with sadness.

"I don't hate you." It's the first thing Niall says, the first thing that comes to his mind.

Louis' head flips up to see the boy. "Really? You... You don't? That's a huge relief."

"No, I don't. I'm still weirded out, but I don't hate you." Niall sighs.

Louis looks away from him. "I'm really sorry. I just... I really like you, Niall. And I just thought it would be my only chance to ever really see you like that because you and Zayn are like soulmates or something."

Niall isn't really sure what to say. "I think he is my soulmate. I love him so much it hurts."

The brunette says nothing. Hearing that from Niall hurts. He knew that people at school thought they were soulmates, but Niall just stabbed him in the heart. "Yeah... Great for you all then..."

"I still want us to be friends you know. I mean we've been friends for years." Niall hopes they can be.

"I don't... I need time. Like, not to freak you out even more, but I've thought we were always going to get married and stuff." Louis says quietly, almost not wanting to be heard.

Niall drums his fingers against the window. "Louis, I've been with Zayn for three years we're pretty serious."

"I can always hope, right?" Louis says, trying to joke off his extremely hurt feelings.

Niall just smiles softly. He doesn't want to give Louis false hope.

Louis sighs. "So your dad really likes him then?"

"My dad?" Niall asks. It takes him a minute to process. "Oh! You mean Simon."

"Yeah. Step dad. Sorry. He's been there for as long as I can remember." Louis shrugs.

"He doesn't really like Zayn, something about Zayn being a troublemaker." Niall knows Zayn isn't good news, but he can't bring himself to care.

Louis shrugs. "Sure, sure. The bad boy image. Always fall for it."

"He's not a troublemaker. I mean at school yeah, but he's the sweetest person I've ever met." Niall wishes he could see Zayn right now.

"Not a troublemaker? He's threatened Liam like fifteen times! He's crazy." Louis says, suddenly wanting to stick up for his friend.

"That's why I said at school." Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I have to go." He gets up from his window sill, slamming the glass shut.

Niall just closes both his window and the blinds.

\------------

Louis is heading to the corner shop with Harry to get some crisps for their football viewing party. "So what kind of crisps does Liam like?"

"Sour cream or something." Harry shrugs he hadn't really been paying attention.

"Hurry to the shop. I gotta piss. I'm just going to go in the alley." Louis points across the street so Harry will go ahead up.

"I'll meet you there." Harry waves, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Louis hurries across the street and wanders aways back into the passage so as to remain hidden from the street. He's whipping out his cock for a piss when he hears the distinctive moan of a woman.

"You're so gorgeous." Zayn whispers nipping at Perrie's neck and pulling her into his chest.

"Zayn..." Perrie draws out the name and moans as his lips attach to her neck. "You make me feel so amazing."

"I love you. So much. I promise that we can be together properly. Just give me until Saturday." Zayn says.

The blond sighs and pulls away slightly. "You've said that for the past year. When are you going to break it off with him? I'm tired of our love being a secret."

"I know, I know. You know I'm just in it for the sex, but Niall actually likes me."

"Zayn, I don't care. I love you, but I can't keep living like this. I just want to be able to love you." Perrie huffs. "Besides, you don't need him for the sex; you have me."

"You're right. I'll do it Saturday, I promise this time."

"Good, now fuck me." Perrie leans back in to kiss the boy.

Louis is shocked, to surprised to move. It isn't until Zayn has his cock out that he runs back towards the corner store. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry looks up from where he's approaching the counter with a handful of crisps. "Yeah?"

"They're going to break up! Zayn is cheating on Niall and he's going to crush Niall's heart!" Louis cheers loudly.

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Mate, first of all, why are you happy about Niall being heartbroken? And, second, you're cock is out."

Louis looks down and blushes bright red when he indeed sees that he never did get to doing his trousers up once more. He quickly fixes himself before turning back to Harry. "He'll be distraught and I can comfort him!"

Harry rolls his eyes. "So you're happy that Niall is going to be absolutely crushed? You're happy that he's in love and now he's going to be fucking depressed especially when he finds out that Zayn's been fucking someone else."

Louis lets the smile fall from his face. "No... I mean... Maybe?"

"You're a shit friend if you're going to put your dick before Niall's feelings." Harry pays for the crisps and stalks out of the convenience store.

The brunet frowns and hurries after Harry. "Wait! Harold! I'm not going to do that. I just... Wasn't thinking."

"So Zayn's cheating on Niall. You going to tell him?" Harry asks

"Should I? I mean, it might just think it's a plot to get with him." Louis says troubled.

"Sadly, I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure it out on your own."

\------------

Liam knocks on Louis' door, wearing his suit as per usual and surprisingly missing his briefcase.

Louis opens the door happily, stopping when he saw Liam. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"What I always wear? So are we still bunking off?" Liam enters Louis' home, side stepping around him.

"Yes, but you're going to make it so obvious. You need like... Jeans and a normal tshirt." Louis groans and ushers the boy inside.

"If we're going to get alcohol I have to look like an adult." Liam doesn't see the problem.

Louis sighs. "Whatever. Harry should be here soon. We need to call out of school for the day."

"So are you going to pretend to be our mums or should I?" Liam slips his shoes off at the door venturing further into the home.

"I got it. I've done it loads of times." Louis shrugs as he picks up the phone and dials the school's number.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

Louis clears his throat and his voice is high pitched like his mother's. "Please inform Mister Cowell that Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne will not be in school today."

"Hold on; one moment please." The woman says. There's a beat of silence.

"Hello, who is this?" Simon asks.

The brunet spaces, voice faltering. "Oh, um, Mister Cowell, sir. It's Johanna, Louis' mother. Yeah, uh, Louis and Liam have a terrible case of the... Plague! They won't be making it to school today."

"Plague? Pretty sure that was eradicated in the fourteenth century. I'm sure a doctor will have a vaccine. And why are you calling for Mister Payne?"

"He, uh... Stayed over. Must have caught from each other." Louis says, voice dropping to it's normal level.

"If you and Mister Payne are not at school today, I'll personally see to it that your life is hell do you understand, Mister Tomlinson?"

Louis hangs up without responding, eyes wide as he looks over to Liam. "A-all taken care of."

"Awesome. Okay, let's just wait for Harry then we'll go."

"I'm here!" Harry calls closing the front door behind himself.

"Did you even knock?" Louis asks disgruntled. "I really need to start locking my doors apparently."

"Like you care if I come in." Harry rolls his eyes grinning. "So, what are we doing today, chief?"

Louis shrugs, indifferent. "Liam here swears he can get us some alcohol. I say that's a good start."

"Haven't properly bunked off in awhile, getting smashed sounds like a good way to go." Harry beams, he's in a good mood.

"Yeah. Alright. Time to play, Payne Train." Louis smiles over at the newest addition to their circle of friends.

\------------

"Are we getting beer or something harder? I want to not remember today really." Louis says as they stand outside the liquor shop.

"Whiskey is always an option." Harry suggests.

"Right," Louis pulls out his wallet and hands over a twenty pound note. "Harry, Liam, you guys put twenty in as well. That should get us a fair few bottles of the good stuff."

Harry and Liam both contribute. "Haven't been smashed in so long."

Louis nods in agreement and looks at the sixty quid in the boy's hand. "Alright, Liam. Go ahead and get us some alcohol then."

Liam nods and heads into the store, casually heading to the chips. "Oh look! This will be perfect for the party."

The shopkeeper just looks at him weirdly before going back to magazine. "Let me know if you need help."

"Thank you. It's an office party, you know, for my colleagues and I." Liam continues getting three big bags.

"Fantastic," the man grunts without looking up to the other.

Liam grabs a few bottles of champagne and sets everything on the counter. "Here we go."

The man looks up, puzzled. "Crisps and champagne? They don't go well together. You sure you don't want like... Rum or beer or whiskey?"

"Is that what you would recommend?" Liam wonders if he'll be carded.

"Definitely beer and whiskey. They'll get you drunk faster, but the chips should keep you pretty grounded." The guy shrugs as he turns to see what he has on the wall behind the counter.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll take, uh, two vodkas, coconut rum, and a bottle of scotch."

The shopkeeper rings it up and nods. "Alright, with the crisps, it'll be fifty nine pounds and eighty pence."

"Perfect." Liam digs through his wallet and slides the money across the counter.

"Twenty pence is the change. Have a great day." The man pushes the purchase away and quickly goes back to his magazine.

Liam heads out and holds the bag up triumphantly. "Look what I have!"

"Yes!" Louis grabs the bag and looks in it, frowning. "Crisps? Why is there crisps?"

"Because it looks less suspicious." Liam shrugs and looks at the bag.

Louis doesn't look convinced, but says no more. "Whatever. Let's just get to Harry's house."

"At least he got alcohol this time." Harry's happy at least.

They make it to Harry's and are settled down in the living room. "Haz, your dad's not here, right?"

"Nope he's gone all day." Harry grins propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Louis nods. "Good. He's a bit bent and it creeps me out when he hugs me."

Harry squawks. "My dad is not bent! He's just nice!"

"He touches my ass when he hugs me! He's so bent!" Louis says with a laugh as he grabs a bag of crisps and the bottle of rum.

"He's not bent!" Harry huffs getting the scotch.

Liam just shakes his head. They're so weird.

\------------

Louis is sprawled out across one of Harry's sofas. "Fuck. You know what would have been perfect with this? Some spliff."

Harry loves messing with Louis when he's drunk. "Hey, Lou. Niall is outside."

The brunet scrambles to the window, hitting his head on the armrest of the couch in the process. He stares out and looks over the whole street. "No, he's not. You asshole."

Harry laughs a bit drunkenly. "Yeah, I know. Thought I'd mess with you."

"Cunt." Louis mutters as he falls back on the sofa. He's quiet for a moment before he sits bolt right up. "I just had a fantastic idea."

"Oh God. What's your fantastic idea?" Harry knows whatever it is its not going to be fantastic.

"I should tell Niall I love him. Like spray paint it on his house or something. I mean, Zayn's cheating on him so when they break up, he'll know that there's someone waiting for him." Louis says suddenly energised with this plan alone.

"Louis, I might be tipsy, but I don't think that's-" Harry covers Liam's mouth.

"Go for it. I'm sure Niall would appreciate it."

"Really? You'd tell me if I was being stupid, right?" Louis says, jumping up from the couch and starting to slip his trainers on.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to look stupid." Harry can't wait to see this.

“I need spray paint.”

"My dad has some in the garage. It's yellow." Harry follows after Louis with Liam close behind.

"Because he's bent." Louis shakes his head like it makes sense.

"How does having spray paint make him bent?" Harry's arguing with Louis the whole time it takes for him to find the paint and to walk to Niall's.

Louis smiles brightly as he snatches the can from Harry and kneels down on the asphalt. "What should I write?"

"Don't know; be creative, twat." Harry rolls his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, 'I love Niall Horan' is painted on the driveway surrounded by a heart with an arrow through it. "Looks good, yeah?"

Harry doesn't get to answer though because Niall's coming around the corner with a few friends.

Louis smiles brightly. "Hey, Niall! How's your day going?"

"Louis, what the hell! You just defaced my driveway and what's- you love me?" Niall is bewildered and angry.

The brunet in question is quickly on his feet and smiling drunkenly towards the blond. "Yeah, I mean, I found out about Zayn, you'd be upset so I thought you should know someone loves you."

"Found out what about Zayn?" Niall looks back at Leigh Anne, Perrie, and Josh wondering if they're all weirded out by this too.

"Yeah. I was heading to the store the other night and I really had to piss so I stopped in an alley and Zayn was there." Louis starts, looking only at Niall.

Perrie interjects. "Niall, this kid is some kind of weirdo. Let's just get to your house so we can start on the project."

Liam tugs on Louis' shoulder. "Why don't we take you back to Harry's and lie you down?"

"But I have to tell Niall that Zayn's a lying bastard and that he was eating pussy the other night." Louis says trying to whisper, but not really succeeding.

Niall blinks, confused. "Um, what? Zayn likes dick, mate."

"That's what I thought!" Louis exclaimed with a smile. "But then I saw him and Perrie in the alley and he said he was going to break up with you on Saturday. That's tomorrow!"

Niall looks at Louis, glaring. "You're just saying that because you have some weird infatuation with me. Just stay away, Louis."

The brunet frowns. "But I heard him! Perrie will tell you. It was horrible."

Perrie scoffs loudly. "I'd never do that! You're ridiculous."

"You're lying!" Louis shouts suddenly feeling the fool. "Niall, I swear..."

"Just leave me alone." Niall heads up the driveway angrily.

Perrie hangs back and crosses her arms. "I'd shut up if I was you. Zayn could kill you if he knew you were trying to say something."

Louis looks up at the blonde. "Niall deserves so much better. I'm glad that when this all goes down, he'll finally realise that."

Perrie laughs. "Whether he realizes that or not it's never going to be you. Get that through your thick fucking skull."

The brunet says nothing else. He just lets his shoulders sag in defeat. "Just leave Niall alone. You're a horrible person."

Perrie rolls her eyes and heads up to join the others.

Harry watches her go, and he's not so drunk anymore. "Bitch."

"Let's go. I don't feel so good." Louis mutters as he turns and nearly falls over from the amount of alcohol in his system.

Liam and Harry both take one of Louis' sides and help him back to his house.

\------------

Zayn thrusts inside the blond boy as he softly tugs at his erection. "Oh fuck, Niall. You're so fucking tight all the time."

Niall flushes, ankles locked behind Zayn's back. "Shit, Zayn, harder!"

Zayn nods and digs his knees into the mattress, getting better leverage and trying his best to bring Niall to orgasm. "You look so pretty like this, getting wrecked by my cock."

Niall whines in the back of his throat, scraping his nails along the curves of Zayn's shoulder blades.

"Yeah, Niall. You look so good like this. All spread out for me. Taking my cock like the slut you are." Zayn whispers into the boy's ear, biting at his earlobe when he's finished.

Niall bends his knees and moans as he comes across Zayn's chest. "Jesus."

Zayn is close behind him, coming inside his boyfriend before pulling out. "That was great."

Niall nods tiredly, trying to snuggle into Zayn's side.

Zayn frowns, moving away from the blond boy. "Niall, I think we need to talk about something."

Niall frowns and whines. "I'm tired, Zayn. Can't this wait until after a nap?"

"Niall, I'm breaking up with you." Zayn says. He figures if he does it quick, like a bandaid, it won't be so bad.

Niall freezes. "This is a joke, right? You're not serious, right?"

Zayn sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been seeing someone else for like the last year and we just click. I don't hang out with her and look forward to only the sex. I've just felt like this last year for us has been about just the sex."

Tears well up in Niall's eyes, whispering fiercely under his breath, "get the fuck out."

"Hey, I know this is hard, but I want you to know that Perrie and I still care and want to be friends with you." Zayn says softly as he gets up from the bed.

"Get the fuck out!" Niall shouts and he grabs the first thing he can reach- a framed picture of them- and launches it, narrowly missing him.

Zayn frowns, but gathers his clothes and quickly puts them on. "See you at school then," he mutters as he leaves the boy's room.

Niall sobs and he wants to die, wants to disappear.

Simon knocks on Niall's bedroom door. "Niall? You okay? Can I come in?"

Niall manages to tug on his boxers and shirt to at least be decent. "Door's open."

The older male heads inside and sits at the end of the boy's bed. He takes one look at his stepson's face and knows. "What did he do?"

"H-he broke up with me. Said he's been seeing someone else for the past year."

"Niall..." Simon reaches out and holds the boy's hand. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he wants to comfort his son. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I promise there's someone better out there for you."

Niall sobs and shakes his head. "He was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Simon tentatively moves up the bed before wrapping the boy in a hug. "Did I ever tell you about my girlfriend Elizabeth?"

"No?" Niall looks at him in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"We were dating for years. I think we were just hitting five years and I was ready to ask her to marry me." Simon says softly. "I took her out to this amazing restaurant, had the fairy lights at the park in our hometown turned on, everything romantic I could think of. Well, she never made it to dinner and I went home after a while to find all of her stuff gone and a note that said she had been seeing my best friend for the last two years and that they were running away together."

Niall frowns wiping the tears off his cheeks. "What did you do?"

Simon purses his lips. "Well, I cried and didn't leave my house for a week. My mother came over after a week and told me that this wasn't the end of the world. She told me to get back out there and meet someone new. That's how I met your mother."

Niall shakes his head again. "Zayn is the only one for me."

"I know you feel that way now, but I promise you you'll find someone else." Simon says with a small squeeze to the boy's arm.

Niall just latches onto Simon. He just needs to be held.

\------------

Niall sways on his feet finally making it up the porch steps, a bottle in one hand and the other poised and banging on the front door. "Hello? Hello!"

"Bloody hell. What do you fucking- Niall?" Louis says as he opens the door to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Niall tosses the bottle out into the bushes stumbling into Louis' chest. "C-can we go to your room?"

"Uh, yeah. Probably best anyway. Mum would flip if she saw you like this." Louis quickly gathers Niall in his arms and makes the trek to his bedroom.

Niall grabs Louis' shoulders to keep balanced, leaning forward and he starts kissing Louis' neck, because it feels like the right thing to do.

Louis blushes and pushes the boy back a bit. "What are you doing?"

Niall ignores his question. "I want you to fuck me, Lou. Right now."

“No you don’t. You want Zayn.” Louis says sadly.

"You don't know what I want." Niall rolls his eyes and pushes against his chest.

Louis frowns and grabs at the boy's wrists. "If you really want this, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you're over Zayn."

Niall looks at Louis. "I'm not. That's why I want you to help me forget."

"As much as I want to- and god do I want to- I don't want you to regret anything when you sober up." Louis says softly as he leans down and kisses Niall's forehead softly.

Niall just presses into Louis. "Why do you like me? I'm a fucking mess."

Louis doesn't answer, just pulls back the comforter of his bed and sits Niall down before taking the boy's shoes and socks off. "We'll talk when you're sober. I'll get you some aspirin and water and have it ready for you, okay?"

“I can’t sleep. Too upset.”

"Well, give it a try. I'll be downstairs if you need me. I figured it be awkward to be in here while you're sleeping." Louis says with a nervous chuckle.

Niall glares at his pillow. "If you even think about leaving me alone I'll never talk to you again."

"Well what do you want me do? Curl up next to you and hold?" Louis says with a sigh.

"Yes." Niall scoots against the wall waiting for Louis to join him.

Louis looks for any sign of joking, but when he sees none he climbs in the bed alongside his crush. "There, now get some sleep."

"You're not holding me." Niall mumbles peeking at Louis over his shoulder.

The brunet shifts and pulls Niall slightly onto his chest. He wraps an arm around the boy's waist and looks down at him. It's perfect, except for the fact that Niall reeks of cheap vodka and the lingering taste of Zayn is still in the air. "Better? Now get some sleep... I love you."

"Love you too." Niall curls in close, tucking his head underneath Louis' chin.

\------------

Niall kisses down Louis' chest. He's sober and its morning now. He knows exactly what he's doing and he's okay with it, nipping at Louis' stomach.

Louis hums in his sleep. He lets out a soft sigh. "Niall..."

"Wake up, Lou." Niall gets his fingers in Louis' pants yanking his jeans down.

Louis groans and opens his eyes. "Hey, what are you- Where are my pants?"

"I want you to enjoy this." Niall scrapes his teeth against Louis' hip bones, soothing them over with his tongue.

"Niall... I don't... You're not drunk still are you?" Louis thinks he's exhibited so much self control so far.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm completely sober. Now, do you want this or do you want me to leave?" Niall sits back waiting for his answer.

Louis bites at his lip. "You won't think less of me if I say I really, really want it."

"No, Louis. Why do you think I'm doing this?" Niall rolls his eyes.

"Right. Okay. Yeah. I really, really want this." Louis says with an excited smile.

Niall gets Louis completely naked, kissing his thighs and taking his cock into his mouth.

Louis' breath hitches and a small moan slips out. "Fuck, just as a warning, no one except me has ever really been down there so this might be short."

Niall pulls off then, looking up at Louis. "If that's the case then I want you to fuck me."

"But... I have no clue what I'm doing. I thought you thought I was creepy." Louis looks up confused. "There's a lot of questions I'm dying to ask right now."

"Then ask them." Niall sits back on his legs, waiting.

Louis fidgets nervously. "Am I just some rebound or is this going to be an actual thing?"

Niall sighs and looks at the bed, ashamed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have -I'm so fucked up."

"Oh..." The brunet swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, I can't be a rebound. I love you too much to let you do this. Especially since I know you're going to regret it and you'll find someone hotter, better, and definitely more popular."

Niall rolls his eyes. "It has nothing to do with looks and popularity. I'm just not in a good place right now."

Louis chuckles humourlessly. "I don't think you get it, Niall. We're on two opposite ends of the spectrum. Whether you want it to be about looks or not, it's what's going to happen. You're surrounded by good looking guys all the time."

"You're one of them." Niall insists, helping Louis get dressed again.

The other doesn't respond as he's dressed. He just stays quietly on the bed. "Come on. Let's get you home before your step father knows where you are."

Niall stands and walks out dejectedly. He can't believe he's fucking with Louis' emotions the way he is.

"Niall?" Louis says softly.

Niall sighs and looks back at Louis. He can't be mad at him, Niall almost used him like an asshole. "Yeah?"

"When you're ready to move on, I'll still be here. I'm pretty sure you have my heart forever." Louis says with a soft smile.

Niall turns and kisses Louis, kisses him so hard and so passionately. "You deserve better."

Louis shakes his head, blushing. "I could never find better than you." He presses their lips together softly again before pulling away entirely. "Come on, let's get you home."

\------------

Harry slams his locker shut looking at Louis and Liam who's basically become a permanent fixture in their group. "So there's a rumor going around that a party is taking place."

"And...? Harry, we're never invited." Louis rolls his eyes as he looks down the hallway for Niall. Every since that day in his room four months ago, he always tries to say hello at least.

"I heard this was open invite so don't be a cu-" Harry's cut off though when Niall practically comes racing down the hall nearly tripping over someone's backpack.

Niall doesn't think, doesn't care that Zayn is a couple lockers away. He stumbles into Louis' chest and just kisses him.

Liam freezes and looks around to make sure he isn't the only one seeing this. "Did Niall just sexually assault Louis?"

Louis is shocked, but quickly grabs the boy's waist and holds him close. He lets his eyes slip shut as a Niall's tongue finds it way into his mouth.

Niall pulls away, nose bumping with Louis' own. "Hey."

"Hey," Louis breathes out against the other boy's lips. He looks at Niall in his arms and blushes. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?"

"Because I love you." Niall smiles, but backtracks quickly. "I mean, I don't properly love you, but I've been a fucking knob the past few months."

Louis frowns. "How have you been a knob? I've think you've been perfect." He tightens his grip lightly on the blond boy.

"I'm a knob because you're so fucking nice, and there for me. You've been there since grade school and I've been wasting my time on assholes, but you're here and you're still here and I want to be your boyfriend."

"Wha... Are you serious? You're not under the influence or anything? This is real?" Louis doesn't mean to sound so shocked.

Niall chuckles, if not sadly. "I've been an ass to you and I know you can find someone better than me, but I'd really like a chance."

Louis breaks into a giant grin and pulls Niall up to press their lips together. When he pulls away, he's still smiling. "There's nobody better for me than you."

Niall smiles against his mouth, he's never felt this overwhelmed and loved, Zayn never made him feel like this. "Good."

Zayn looks on with a small smile, glad that Niall has seemed to finally be happy. "Alright, alright. Everyone quit staring."

Niall links his fingers with Louis' tugging on them. "Why don't we go hang out. Unless you had plans that is."

"I mean, just class, but I can reschedule that." The brunet says wanting to spend every moment together.

Niall laughs. "I meant afterwards. I can't skip school. Simon would kill me."

"Right! Yeah, I'm not busy." Louis says with a small smile.

Niall leans in to whisper, "I still owe you that blowjob and I don't think the bathrooms here are sanitary."

Louis' eyes widen and he nods stiffly, wondering what he did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. He leans down and kisses the boy once more. "I love you."

Niall kisses the corner of his mouth. "We need to get to class. Don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Walk to English with me?" Louis says as he tentatively holds out his hand for Niall's.

Niall takes his hand and smiles, rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckle. He thinks he's made the right decision this time.

\------------

"I still don't understand how Louis managed to snag the most popular guy at school." Harry's in his seat for English watching Louis and Niall from across the room.

Liam watches as Niall slips his hand under Louis' desk and he grimaces. "I just... What does he have that we don't? We're all good looking, intelligent- sort of- like to have a good time. I just don't get it."

"Maybe Louis has like a huge dick or something... Not that my dick isn't huge." Harry corrects himself.

"And now we know why you don't have anyone. No self respecting bird is going to out with a guy who talks about his cock the whole time." Liam says with disgust.

Harry is about to retort but Sophia -the most gorgeous bird in their year- walks over until she's standing next to Liam's desk.

Liam looks up, sort of frozen as he realises she staring at him. "I'm sorry. Did you want this desk? I can move if you want."

Sophia laughs nervously. "No, no; I just had a question for you is all."

"Oh, um, yeah. What's the question then?" Liam feels way too awkward right now and he can't figure out why.

"I have a group of friends going to play laser tag tonight and I don't have a partner and I thought you were cute, would you like to be my date?" Sophia is trying to be calm but she's mentally freaking out.

Liam is pretty sure all the blood in his body rushes to his face. "Um, yeah. I'd- I'd love that. Although I'll probably be horrendous at it since I've never been laser tagging before."

Sophia smiles. "I'm not that great either. But it's dark and there's so many things to hide around no one will know if we're making out or not."

"Oh... Then I'm definitely in." Liam says with a smile. "Where should we meet up?"

"Here," Sophia takes Liam's pen and writes her number on his hand.

"I'll text you then. See you tonight." His eyes crinkle just the tiniest bit as he smiles at her.

Sophia kisses his cheek and heads back to her seat.

Liam turns to Harry. "Did that really just happen? Am I actually going out with a bird tonight?"

"Not just a bird, mate. You're going with Sophia." Harry's jealous.

"Shit! I don't even know what to wear to laser tagging. Is a pair of slacks and sweater vest appropriate?" Liam asks suddenly feeling worried about tonight.

"She's taking you to laser tag not to dine with the prime minister. Just wear jeans and a t-shirt."

Liam groans as the teacher calls the class to order. "I don't own any jeans or t shirts."

"Just borrow mine or Louis' or go buy some." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Mister Styles, I'm sorry. Is my class interrupting your conversation?" The teacher asks sternly from the front of the room.

Harry smiles sweetly. "It did, but it's okay the conversation is over."

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles over at Niall. It's going to be a great day.

\------------

Niall sighs in frustration, looking at the textbook. "I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing. I'm a lost cause."

"No, you're not. Here," Louis takes the textbook and looks over the paper his boyfriend is writing. "You're in the wrong chapter. You're writing about the War of the Roses when you should be looking at more Oliver Cromwell."

"See I'm illiterate. I'm never going to pass." Niall leans into his boyfriend.

The brunet rolls his eyes and ducks his head down to press his lips to Niall's. "You are going to pass. You're going to absolutely smash your a-levels too."

Niall gets an idea and starts to kiss behind Louis' ear. "I think we should do something else."

Louis' brow crinkles in confusion. "Like biology or something? We can do that. We can work on your paper later."

"Yeah, biology. We can study the way my body works while you're fucking me." They haven't had sex yet, not because neither of them wanted it, but considering Louis is a virgin Niall wanted to make it special.

"What... I meant... Uh..." Louis just blinks in shock. "Wait. What? Me fucking you..."

"If you're up for it..." Niall adds, smiling softly. It's not like he'll get upset.

Louis nods. "Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that. I don't really know what I'm doing though. I mean, I've researched it, but..."

"It's okay. You just finger me, lube it up and stick it in. Easy." Niall kisses Louis, smiling against his neck.

"It sounds simple, but is it really?" Louis asks worriedly. "I really want to do this right. I love you too much for this to not be perfect."

"I'm going to be with you of course it'll be perfect." Niall gets into his lap slowly grinding down onto him.

The brunet's breath hitches and he grabs tightly at Niall's waist. "Fuck, yeah okay. Yeah, should we head to your room?"

"Yeah, let's go." Niall climbs off Louis dragging him towards the stairs.

Once in the boy's room, Louis kisses him harshly and pushes him onto the bed with a sudden burst of courage. "You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?"

Niall moans and nods, reaching for the buttons on Louis' pants. "Hurry up then."

"Right," the unsure boy says as he strips himself and starts working on the blond's clothing. "Condoms? Lube?"

"All in my nightstand." Niall gestures helping Louis out with his skinny jeans.

Once they're both undressed and the supplies are on the bed, Louis looks down at Niall. "I love you. Just... Keep that in mind if I'm terrible at this."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Louis, I love you. It's not going to be terrible, I promise."

He nods and looks down at his boyfriend. "So fingers?"

"Yeah, definitely. I haven't taken a dick in awhile." Niall flushes pink.

"I'm sorry. I just... Wanted this to be perfect and everything." Louis grabs the bottle of lube and squirts a decent amount into his hand, rubbing them both together and coating his fingers in the substance.

Niall stops and looks at Louis. "If this isn't absolutely perfect then I want to wait."

"No! I mean, this is perfect for me. I meant for you really. I wanted you to be comfortable and everything." Louis holds back the other reason he wanted to wait.

Niall can tell something is up though, he knows Louis inside out. "What's wrong?"

"I was also waiting because I wanted to know that you loved me." He mutters quietly.

Niall looks up at Louis, cupping his jaw and brushing his thumb under Louis' eye. "I love you so fucking much, Louis, more than I could ever tell you. I've never been so happy with anyone else."

Louis smiles. "Now I know it'll be perfect." He leans down and presses their lips together before pulling back. "You ready then?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Niall kisses Louis nipping at his lip.

The brunet nods and lets his hand rest at his boyfriend's ass. He looks at the boy and kisses him softly as he presses his middle finger past the tight ring of muscles.

"Shit," Niall moans arching his back. "Feels good already."

Louis feels better about the whole thing already. "Really? You're not in pain or anything?" He pulls his finger free and pushes back in, watching Niall's reaction.

"No, babe. That feels great keep going just like that." Niall moans.

Louis nods and continues on for another minute before pressing his index against the muscles as well as the middle. "You okay for another?"

"Louis, just hurry up so you can fuck me afterwards." Niall sighs.

Ten minutes later and Louis is up to four fingers. “You ready?”

"Yes, Louis. I've been ready just go before Simon comes home." Niall really doesn't want that.

The brunet nods and pulls his fingers out, smearing lune all over his cock before lining up with the blond's entrance. "I love you," he whispers as he pushes into the tight heat.

"Love you," Niall breathes locking his ankles behind Louis' back.

Louis moans as he's buried to the hilt inside his boyfriend. "C-can I move?"

"Yeah, course you can." Niall is ready, he's been ready for awhile and he can feel himself fluttering in anticipation.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Louis moves his hips, starting to thrust in and out of the boy. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Niall flushes, pushing down onto Louis. "Fuck just like that."

Louis picks up his speed a little. His stamina has gotten better since dating Niall and getting a blowjob nearly every day, but this is something entirely new and he feels close already. "You look so good spread out like this. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

"Only you." Niall reaches between their bodies to fist his own cock.

"Yeah, only me." Louis sits up a bit so their bodies are more perpendicular than parallel as he continues to fuck into Niall.

Niall moans and its too much before he's coming.

Louis gasps as he feels Niall tighten around him and he's coming inside his boyfriend. "Shit, babe!"

Niall rolls into Louis the minute he pulls out. "That was fantastic."

"I think I fell in love all over again. It was that good." Niall kisses Louis' neck.

Louis yawns and burrows into the bed. "Does sex always make you this tired?"

"Yeah, it burns up a bunch of energy." Niall chuckles, yawning.

"I'm just going to nap right here." Louis says with a yawn as he pulls Niall closer and holds him lovingly.

Niall loves this between them and he falls asleep in his arms.

\------------

Liam holds Sophia close as they all sit in the common room at school for the last time. "So who here is going to Uni?"

Louis raises his hand, kissing Niall's face. "I thought about taking a year, but then I'll never going back."

Niall laughs. "If it had been up to Louis, no one would go to uni."

Harry grins. "I'm just going to work the first year and save my money for uni."

"That's a good idea. What about you Soph? Running away with Liam? Taking a gap year?" Louis inquires, kissing at Niall's hair softly.

"Haven't really decided. I'm a spontaneous person." Sophia jokes snuggling closer to Liam.

"Why are you with Liam then?" Louis jokes.

"Heeeeey! I can be spontaneous!" Liam whines at his friend.

"No, you can't it gives you anxiety." Sophia laughs.

Niall laughs. "Why am I not at all surprised?"

Liam huffs, but looks over to Niall. "So what's your plan? Are you and Louis going to Uni together?"

Niall bites his lip. "Well thanks, Liam. I was going to surprise Louis with this acceptance letter in my back pocket, but yes I'm going with Louis to uni."

Louis' eyes widen and a giant grin splits across his face. "Really? We're going to Uni together? Can... Should we live together?"

"I was looking into a flat right off campus. Don't have to worry about roommates or anything." Niall shrugs.

Liam smiles and tugs Sophia closer, kissing her hair. He ducks his head a bit to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." And Sophia does.

Harry whines. "Will you ask stop rubbing it in my face!"

Louis laughs. "Never. This is just too priceless."

"Are you Harry Styles?" A small shy voice asks suddenly as a short petite girl slowly stops in front of their group.

Harry looks up still a little sad. "Yes? Anything I can do for you?"

"Headmaster Cowell said we share the same schedule. I was wondering if you could show me around since I'm new and have absolutely no friends yet." She says, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry stands and smiles. "Uh, yeah, follow me right this way then."

Louis smiles and watches the two go. "We should probably head to class soon. You have to turn in that history paper about Oliver Cromwell."

"Ugh." Niall groans hiding his face in Louis' neck.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Louis says with a kiss to the boy's hair.

"Actually," Liam says suddenly, "do you mind if I talk to Niall real quick? Like alone and stuff?"

Niall kisses Louis and waves him off turning to Liam. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well, Louis can't keep his mouth shut so we sort of know that you take it so I thought you'd be the expert on this." Liam asks, suddenly nervous.

Niall turns bright red. "I'm going to kill Louis later. What do you need to know?"

"How do I know when she's ready for sex? Like we make out in my bed and everything and there's been some handjobs and fingering, but like, is there anything specific that you do to let Louis know you want it?"

"I usually just tell him I want him to fuck me. I'm sure when Sophia is ready she'll tell you."

Liam frowns. "You sure? She always seems so disappointed when we stop after hand jobs and fingering..."

Niall thinks about it. "Okay maybe I'm just really straightforward. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"What? No! You don't just talk about sex in front of a lady! That's completely barbaric." Liam says sounding horrified.

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm not dating a bird, I'm gay."

"Can't you like... I don't know, talk to her? It'll sound a lot less crass and pressured coming from you." Liam is not above begging at this point.

"If you wanted me to talk to her you should have just asked." Niall rolls his eyes.

Liam lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I didn't really think you'd be okay with it."

"It's whatever. I need to get to class though."Niall sighs.

"Yeah. Oh, and Niall? Thanks. Not just for this, but for making Louis really happy too."

Niall smiles softly. "It's the least I can do. Louis makes me happy too."


End file.
